Noventa y Nueve Millones de Dolares
by Cuits
Summary: Cuddy lo dijo, House no vale cien millones de dólares


Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de otra gente que gana mucho dinero con ellos.

Spoilers: aunque no se ciñe exactamente a la storyline de la primera temporada digamos que tien rerencias hasta "Love Hurts" para estar seguros

:12 Horas en Princeton:

Cuddy cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y apoyándose en la puerta se bebió de un trago el vaso entero de champagne que se acababa de re-llenar. Quizá era por haberse bebido el alcohol tan rápidamente sin tener nada en el estómago o quizá era porque una voz en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la de Vogler no dejaba de repetirla "100 millones de dólares" pero se sentía ligeramente mareada.

Respiró hondo y miró de reojo al reloj de diseño que colgaba en su pared. Era tarde, ya nadie pasaría por su despacho, se descalzó y avanzó hasta su escritorio, demasiado cansada como para dar la vuelta y dejarse caer sobre su silla simplemente se sentó sobre la mesa con los pies descalzos colgando de la tabla de caoba.

Definitivamente estaba ligeramente borracha.

Eso explicaría también porqué no tenía muy claro si acababa de hacer la cosa más estúpida o la más lógica de toda su carrera como administradora.

Dos golpes secos sonaron en su puerta antes de abrirse y a la doctora Cuddy apenas le dio tiempo de enderezarse y bajar de su escritorio de un saltito un tanto incierto gracias a los efectos del champagne.

-Doctora Cuddy, solo venía a despedirme

La enorme figura de Vogler apareció por la puerta , probablemente la última persona a la que quería ver. Estaba bebida y triste. Acababa de ganar su integridad y perder 100 millones de dólares y los zapatos, sólo quería estar sola y lamerse las heridas.

-Adiós señor Vogler

No le extendió la mano ni le invitó a sentarse, no le debía mayor cortesía que la que él había tenido para con SU hospital

Vogler hizo una mueca extraña y afirmo lentamente con la cabeza, luego se hurgó en el bolsillo del la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña tarjetita blanca extendiéndosela para que la tomase

-Por si cambia de opinión cuando se hayan calmado las cosas

Cuddy la cogió violentamente y sin leerla cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No iba a cambiar de opinión.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión

-Ahora está dolida porque cree que traté de despedirla pero…

No le dejó terminar la frase

-Es que trató de despedirme. A mí, al doctor Willson y al equipo de diagnóstico clínico casi al completo

El hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos y irguió su enorme figura como cargándose de razón al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se cargaban de aire

-El doctor House no es un buen médico, ni para este hospital ni para ningún otro. Es peligroso

Se tragó el consabido "con el debido respeto" y contestó dejando que el alcohol no midiese sus palabras

-¿Quién se cree que es para juzgar quién es o no es un buen médico¿Cuántos años de medicina ha estudiado? Yo llevo casi tanto tiempo siendo doctora de lo que usted lleva siendo un multimillonario. Soy muy buena en lo que hago y ¿ve todos esos expedientes cerrados de allí? Son casos que no pude resolver. Todos están firmados por el doctor House

-¿Y cuántas más vidas se podrían haber salvado con 100 millones de dólares doctora Cuddy?

-¿Con cien millones en manos de buenos doctores? Muchas, pero verá señor Vogler, sin médicos como el doctor Willson o el doctor House, cien millones son solo cien millones – pequeñísima en comparación de aquel hombre enorme pasó descalza por su lado hasta la puerta del despacho y la abrió con toda la solemnidad de la que fue capaz en su estado – Adiós señor Vogler.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta House era consciente de que la escena era bastante patética. Cuatro médicos respetable, bueno, dos médicos respetables, una Nanci y un dictador en potencia de alguna república bananera, bebiendo champagne en vasos de plástico en el trabajo y a primera hora de la noche. Si al menos hubiese una streaper… Cuddy parecía suficientemente bebida cuando se había ido, quizá si…

-¿Vas a volverrrrr a contrrrratar a Ccccccameron?

La voz de Foreman se propagaba de manera extraña por el aire, podía ser porque Foreman estaba borracho o porque él estaba borracho. Probablemente los dos estaban borrachos.

Se terminó su taitanto vaso y esbozó una mueca de fastidio exagerado

-Owwww¿Por qué está todo el mundo empeñado en aguarme la fiesta? –cogió la ¿sexta? Botella de encima de la mesa y comenzó a rellenarse el vaso - ¡Soy invencible¡Celebrémoslo!- pero el resto de la cuadrilla parecía más dispuesta al vómito sincronizado que a enarbolar su magnificencia. Puso los ojos en blanco y expiró fastidioso- Vale, lo celebraré yo solo

-Cameron es una bbbbbuena doccctora y se merece vvvvolverrr

Vale, estaba claro que la fiesta allí había acabado y el muermo que se respiraba en el ambiente (junto con el alcohol) mermaban sus actitudes para reírse de cómo Foreman arrastraba las consonantes y hacía extraños movimientos con sus cejas o de cómo Chase dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un sonoro "poff" dejando que su melena al viento se desparramase como en un anuncio de cosméticos para el pelo.

-¿Sabes Foreman? Cuando, al menos uno de los dos está borracho te haces aún más insoportable de lo habitual y ahora mismo los dos estamos borrachos así que mi amiga y yo – se puso de pie con cierta dificultad apoyándose en el bastón con una mano y cogiendo por el cuello la botella de champagne con la otra – nos vamos antes de que mi amigo y yo – dirigió una leve mirada a su bastón – no podamos resistir la tentación de jugar a la piñata contigo

Empujó la puerta de cristal intentando conservar el equilibrio y se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta la azotea. Apenas unos minutos después la puerta de la azotea se volvía abrir y cerrar detrás de él.

-Creo que Foreman tiene razón

-Eso es porque el alcohol nubla tu mente, doctor Willson. Es un axioma médico, Foreman nunca tiene razón, YO siempre tengo razón.

Willson metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y dio un par de pasos desequilibrados hacia él.

-No ponía eso en ninguno de mis libros de medicina

-Porque te dieron el título en una tómbola

Bebió un largo trago directamente de la botella y se la ofreció a su amigo

-¿Es que acaso la tienes miedo?

Oh no, otra vez una de esas conversaciones no.

-No soy solo yo, cualquiera que haya visto a Cuddy con la mascarilla de noche la tiene pavor

Wilson bebió a morro un gran trago de champagne y le miró con una sonrisa descreída

-Sabes que no me refería a Cuddy

-Y tú sabes que eres un cotilla amanerado, a veces me pregunto por qué soy tu amigo

-Porque te firmo las recetas de Vicodin

-Ah, sabía que había una buena razón

Se apoyó en la pared liberando a su brazo del esfuerzo de tener que sujetar su peso sobre el bastón y miró hacia el cielo

-Deberías llamar a Cameron

-Sí bueno, debería aplicar el código ético del hospital pero tampoco va a suceder

¡Vogler se había ido¿Es que no le podían dejar disfrutar de su noche de gloria en paz? Borracho, con los Rolling Stone de fondo y porno por internet, por ejemplo ¿era mucho pedir?

-Deberías llamarla

Al parecer sí

-Ella se fue, si quiere volver que llame ella

-Sí pero se fue por ti

Ahora entendía porqué iba por el tercer matrimonio. Willson era un PUTO COÑAZO

-¡Exacto!

-¿Qué quiere decir "exacto"?

Suspiró enormemente fastidiado y le arrancó la botella de las manos a su amigo. Si iba a participar mínimamente de aquella conversación iba a necesitar todo el alcohol que aún pudiese ingerir

-Quiere decir que qué clase de persona es tan estúpida como para hacer eso

-¿Una buena persona?

-No, comprar galletas de las Girl Scouts es ser buena persona, Cameron es como uno de esos felpudos de las tiendas; se dejan pisar y encima te dan las gracias por tu visita. –Estaba borracho y sus brazos acompañaban cada palabra con muecas y gestos más dramatizados de lo habitual-¡Me crispa los nervios! A veces de dan ganas de zarandearla y estrujarla el cuello hasta que se le salten los ojos como pelotas de pimpón

Willson sonrió emitiendo una carcajada de baja intensidad

-O sea que la llamarás

Sí, la llamaría pero probablemente tendría que golpearse con su propio bastón hasta la inconsciencia si alguien se enterase

Miró a su amigo con ojos vidriosos y cansados. Él lo sabía, Willson lo sabía y ambos sabían que lo sabían, por mucho que le crispase los nervios había algo en la llorica de Cameron que le inspiraba algo así como un lejano sentimiento de ternura.

-Es una buena doctora

Sí claro, como si ahora necesitase que su amigo le diese "motivos" para hacer nada

-En realidad lo importante es que los chicos de rayos están coladitos por ella y siempre cuelan a nuestros pacientes en cuando les guiña un ojo.

-¿Estas seguro?

Willson parecía divertido y extremadamente borracho apoyándose en la pared a su lado

-Sí, intenté hacerlo yo mismo pero no funcionó

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que tengo tres denuncias por acosos sexual de Joe, Peter y Gay

-Gale

-Lo que sea- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le corrigiesen- Son unos estrechos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta de su despacho se abrió como impulsada por una fuerza de la naturaleza mientras se concentraba en que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas tirada en su silla, con los pies descalzos apoyados encima de la mesa y un vaso de güisqui de 12 años que guardaba para las visitas importantes en la mano, pero esta vez no fue la enorme figura de Vogler la que la interrumpió sino un aparentemente borracho doctor House con una botella prácticamente vacía de champagne en la mano.

-¿Dónde está? – Miraba a un lado y a otro sin fijar la vista en ningún sitio -¡Oh mierda! Me habían dicho que Vogler estaba en tu despacho y había venido a regodearme

-Cuddy sonrió a pesar de sí misma

-Eso, que no se diga que no haces gala de tu elegancia – dijo exagerando el sarcasmo

House hizo una mueca de falsa y extrema confusión mirando al techo con la cabeza ladeada

-¿Crees que por eso me echaron del colegio de Buenos Modales para Jóvenes Señoritas Casaderas¿O sería por tirarme al bedel? – Bajó la cabeza y sonrió apenas – ah no, esa fuiste tú

En aquel momento, la tarjeta de Vogler le quemaba en el bolsillo, el alcohol le quemaba en las venas y House simplemente la quemaba, como siempre.

-Uno de estos días alguien te pateará el culo

-Se llama Candy, una dominatrix muy competente. Lo mismo la conoces

Podría estallar en carcajadas o echarse a llorar.

Otra vez.

Podría incluso abalanzarse sobre House y estrangularle con sus propias manos. En lugar de eso se levantó con cierta dificultad y andó con cierta falta de equilibrio hasta el centro de la estancia donde se encontraba el otro doctor

-House

-No, cuándo dije que no me acostaría contigo ni borracho no hablaba en sentido figurado.

La opción de estrangularle con sus propias manos iba ganando puntos pero antes tendría que preguntarlo

-¿Qué hubieses hecho con esos 100 millones de dólares para el hospital?

Pudo ver en un momento fugaz como la pregunta le pillaba desprevenido y tardó media milésima más de lo habitual en contestar, o quizá solo fuese el alcohol.

-Instalar un yacuzzy en mi despacho y contratar a Pamela Anderson para que me frotase la espalda- dio un trago a su botella y tragó sonoramente-¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

Habría hecho tantas cosas… o quizá no tantas, quizá la espada de Damocles que ejercía Vogler en cada momento habría podido con su determinación y el dinero hubiese ido a parar a otro ensayo clínico más sobre la nueva viagra.

Pero si hubiese tenido cien millones, no los cien millones de Vogler sino cien millones sin nombre…

-Habría hecho una generosa contribución al departamento de diagnóstico clínico.

Después de todo si el hospital seguía teniendo su fama, si ella seguía teniendo su integridad y si gran parte de la plantilla médica del hospital no había caído en el conformismo de hacer las cosas de cualquier modo, se lo debían, al menos en parte al doctor Greggory House.

No valía cien millones de dólares como le había dicho anteriormente, pero probablemente, sí valía noventa y nueve.

:Fin:


End file.
